1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cyclotron having an internal ion source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technical document regarding a cyclotron, for example, the related art is known. The related art discloses a cyclotron that includes an ion source having a filament and accelerates ions generated by the ion source using a magnetic field.
Incidentally, as the ion source of the cyclotron, there are an internal ion source disposed inside a hollow yoke and an external ion source disposed outside a yoke.